The Unloved Kitty
by Kitty Phantomhive
Summary: Well, it isn't exactly a parody of The Ugly Barnacle. It's just where I got the idea. So, hope you enjoy!


**Enjoy this parody :D Well, it isn't exactly like this, but it's where I got inspired xD **

* * *

Once upon a time, there was this lonely little girl. Her name was Cortana. But, she disliked being called that name. So instead, she called herself Kitty. She was a rare kind, being called a Shadow Monster. A Shadow Monster can control and manipulate shadows to their will. She sat in the remains of her burnt house, tears streaming down her face.

_Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness._

Finally, she found out she had a brother named Ciel Phantomhive. Sitting beside her parents' burnt corpses, she rose onto her feet. Her shoes masked with ashes stepped against the charred wood and strolled outside in the sunlight. But, she needed some type of goal. Love was missing. So, she decided to also find someone who loves her before her brother told her those words. However, something was wrong. The little girl was empty inside, like an old porcelain doll. She couldn't find love. All she had was a small blade stuck to her black sock. Dried tears mixed in with the cinder stained to her cheeks. After, her tiny figure met with a kind young woman as soon as the light reflected across her dusty lolita dress.

"Hello little girl_,_" she said, a friendly smile crossed onto her glossy lips. A straw basket filled with apples, pears, and peaches hung on her arm. The girl named Kitty smiled back at the beautiful lady, placing her hands behind her back. She politely nodded her head, and replied softly.

"Hi, Miss!" a giggle escaped her lips as she looked up at the lady. When the lady gazed upon her dirty appearance, she narrowed her friendly hazel eyes. She bared her teeth and flipped her ebony hair to the side. She grunted and blinked in silence. The gentle look on her face disappeared, and soon, Kitty tilted her head. "_Is something wrong?_"

The lady scoffed, her smile transforming into a frown. "Of course_,_" she answered unpleasantly. "You look like a sloppy little child. Unacceptable."

Kitty flinched at her piercing words, her sapphire eyes narrowing. "You don't love Kitty. That makes her sad. You should die!" she screeched, her fingers slipping into her black sock. The girl's silver blade came across her fingers as she lunged at the lady's neck, slicing deep enough for her to choke on her own scarlet blood.

_Slice...!  
Slice...!  
Slice...!_

_Kill those in my way!_

Her screams weren't heard throughout London, so nobody knew she was killed.

Kitty's shadows disposed her rotting body that lay against the pavement. She decided to continue her journey in a blood-stained lolita dress covered in ashes. Then, she remained to stroll on the streets, heading to the location where her brother was.

"_Hello, little robin,_" a blonde man said nicely, his gloved hand being placed under her chin. She stared up at him with navy jewels, blinking casually. He seemed to ignore the red splattered on the pattern of her lolita dress. "_What's a beautiful little thing like you doing wandering about?_" he asked, a warming smile arranged on his lips. But again, poor Kitty fell for the trick. He led her to a manor with pearly walls and a beautiful appearance. She followed him to his basement, in which the atmosphere began to change.

"Feeling... sleepy."

The little girl sat with an ebony blindfold onto her eyes, a rope tied around her wrists. As soon as it slipped from her eyes, a crowd of masked faces stared directly at the golden cage she was sitting in. Their faces were quite interesting with their masks as they eyed her in a thinking expression.

"Sparkling azure eyes that shine over her bloody dress!" the man cried, throwing his arms into the air. "You may suggest any body part, arm, leg, even her head!"

The crowd gathered in whispers, their small voices echoing throughout the room. Finally, one woman raised her gloved hand. "I'll take her! She'll become my loyal servant, right little girl?" She let out a noisy laugh on her violet lips. After the commotion has calmed down, the blonde man stepped towards the golden cage. He pulled out a sharp knife and ran it through the rope, cutting it off her wrists. The woman in magenta smiled brightly in an evil-like way.

"Do you love Kitty?" the little girl suddenly asked. The woman laughed harshly, and placed her hand on her mouth.

"Ah, I honestly don't care. I just need a faithful servant for my home, that is all," she smirked, holding out her hand to retrieve her new assistant. "Now, Lord Druitt. I'll take her."

_Slice...!  
__Slice...!  
__Slice...!_

_Kill those in my way!_

The girl's hands swiftly grabbed the blade from the man named Druitt and quickly ran the blade across his neck. The magenta woman widened her eyes through her mask as the little girl pounced onto her chest, forcing the blade into her left shoulder. The crowd of masked people jumped to the wall, moving out of her way. Her dress was splattered with blood, ashes, and rotten flesh. Her cheeks stained with dried tears and dust also mixed in with maroon. But still, she continued to go on with her journey. With her shadows, they took form into vectors and slaughtered the rest of the crowd.

She strolled out from the basement and revealed herself in the sunlight. She skipped against the sidewalk once again, meeting nobody yet. The sound of trotting from hooves became louder and louder in Kitty's ears, looking as if a carriage was heading toward her. The violent scenes she witnessed with her own eyes repeated in her little mind.

"Are you even listening to me?" a male voiced said annoyingly, almost yelled. Kitty looked up, seeing a boy with sky-blue eyes and hair similar to Lord Druitt. A long purple coat covered the black shorts he was wearing.

"Hello?" he huffed, again breaking her train of thought. She blinked twice as he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Who are you and what are you doing here dressed in blood?"

She tilted her head and blinked the third time. "Kitty is trying to find her brother so he can tell her he loves her. Kitty feels empty, so please, make her feel happy!"

The boy raised an eyebrow, then smiled brightly. "I'm Alois Trancy by the way! Come with me, I'll show you lots of love!" But once again, poor Kitty fell for the trick. She grabbed the boy's hand and answered him with a grin.

Again, she was taken to a manor full of people. One butler, one maid, and three other servants. "Here's your room, Milady," the maid said to her, a fake smile on the end of her lips. Still, the faint reek of blood remained on her dress. After she came to change the water, she strolled out the room.

"Hi!" the blonde boy named Alois startled her, making her jump. He stepped closer, his eyes staring into hers sapphire jewels. The heat from his breath sent shivers up the girl's spine.

"That's uncomfortable..." she murmured, backing away a bit. His smile brightened, his eyes continuing to focus on her.

"You're pretty," he giggled softly. Then quickly, he pecked her on the cheek and ran out the door, a childish laugh echoing in the halls. The girl tilted her head, a soft blush crawling up her cheeks.

_Maybe he has come to love me..._

"Pardon, Milady. My Master requests your presence since dinner is in place," the butler with golden eyes told her lamely, adjusting his glasses. She nodded in reply and ran down the stairs, hopping onto the maroon chair that matched with the stains on her dress.

"Let me feed you!" he cried, forcing her on his lap. She shook her head, shutting her mouth tight.

"I... I can do it myself..." she muttered, the blush darkening. He didn't mind to have sanguine blood smeared on the bottom of his shorts.

After her deny, he narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Let me feed you!" he repeated with more of a demand, attempting to force the piece of steak into her mouth. After she continued to hold back, he sat up and growled.

"Why won't you listen to me?!" he shrieked, throwing the silver fork across the table. Hannah flinched at the sudden action, and cleaned up the mess immediately. Kitty backed away at his random anger. After, he lunged at the girl and slapped his hand across the side of her face. She winced as the force caused her to fall to the ground, a rosy mark placed on her cheek.

_You don't love me..._

_Slice...!  
Slice...!  
Slice...!_

_Kill those in my way!_

The girl swiftly grabbed the knife from her sock and swung it in front of Alois' neck. Surprisingly, his butler in black blocked the attack, catching the blade in between his fingers. So she fled and killed all the servants in the manor with her shadows.

"Kitty... I love you!" the boy's voice rung into her mind. But that was a lie.

And the little girl continued with her journey, her soul getting uglier and filling with hate. But nobody came to tell poor Kitty they loved her.

Walking about wearing a bloody lolita dress, the stench of ruby blood swarming around her figure.

"Oh, that isn't cute at all!" a girl a bit older ran up to Kitty. She examined her filthy appearance, walking around her. Elizabeth Middleford, Ciel's fiancé. "Come with me, I'll fix you up!"

Being taken to her manor, Kitty was given a bath and a clean dress. But, she didn't change. She bore into the mirror and stared at her revolting display. Bittersweet blood splattered onto her face and lolita dress, along with her black socks that came along. Her skin stained with dirt and ashes also added to her obscene figure.

_Nobody loves me. I only need my brother to love me._

The girl stepped down the decorated staircase with a frown stuck onto her face. The blade she equipped was hidden behind her back, prepared to attack.

_Slice...!  
__Slice...!  
__Slice...!_

_Kill those in my way!_

"W-What are you - " Lizzy choked out, immediately having a knife pierced in the center of her neck.

After, her shadows disposed the body and threw it into the fire. Finally, she continued on with her journey, slaughtering anyone who got in her way.

_Slice...!  
__Slice...!  
__Slice...!_

_Kill those in my way!_

__And now, she stood in front of the Phantomhive manor, gazing upon the huge building.

But, her powers got out of control.

And killed everyone in the world, including her own big brother.

Now she was all alone.

Blood was all she saw.

And nobody came to tell poor Kitty they loved her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sebastian would never let Ciel die though xD or Claude, probably. But they died anyways. Please write a review!**


End file.
